


Little Drabbles

by StrongheartMaid



Category: The Flight of Dragons (1982)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Referenced canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Just tiny moments in time - tiny peeks inside a character's head





	1. Shield

Peter's fingers brushed against the golden shield at his side, wondering how that had gotten there - it hadn't been there when he ..left.. but now it was. A lump rose to his throat as he recalled the quest, the adventure, the magic, the.. woman he had been forced to leave behind. So much history within a simple golden shield - the magic within it long since gone, used up in protecting his friends from Ommadon's Black Hand of Despair [or whatever the hell that spell was - it was a pity he couldn't ask Carolinus. The old Green Wizard would have known]. He knew he should keep it - but the memories were still too raw, still too painful. He bent over and picked up the shield. "Not the watch," he said quietly, showing the pawnbroker the Shield of Saturn [forged from the mystic dust of her rings, his mind supplied, hearing it in Carolinus's voice]. "This."


	2. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of regret before a magical, musical induced nap

Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open - he knew he had to stay awake, had to help his friends to complete the quest that they had begun, but his eyes were just so heavy and that song Sir Giles was playing on the flute was just so soothing. His eyes slowly closed, a small yawn escaping him. Maybe a small rest wouldn't be so bad - he hadn't had a proper rest since.. He tried to forget what had happened. It was his fault, all his fault. If only he had listened to him, maybe, maybe Smrgal would have still been with them. No, he had to remind himself, now was not the time of self-recrimination. Not when they were nearly at the end - that could come later, after the quest was done. And so Peter slept.


	3. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For we may not see another night.." - Danielle

Proper English ladies weren't forward, Orrin thought as he walked with Danielle towards one of the rooms they had rented for the night. But, he mused, the lass did have a point - no-one knew if they would live to see another night. And, well, he wasn't getting much younger - his fiftieth birthday was looming that much closer [and that earned a small mental shudder]. And Danielle did seem quite fond of him - having grown up listening to the stories of his many exploits [something that would have brought a blush to his cheeks, if he were a lesser man. Sir Peter would probably blush if he were in his position]. Still, he thought as he opened the door to the room and let her enter the chamber first, it would be nice to have a warm body curling up next to him. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and smiled at the pretty redhead. Oh, yes, it would be nice.


End file.
